chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
PULSE
Group Motto: "We must look to the past to move forward." Leader: The Fool, who is unknown as of yet. They have had many leader changes over the years. PULSE is a group who have been framed for many of the Pokemon Liberation Organization's actions. Because of this, the people of Alleos do not view them in a positive light. Much of their group activities are mostly done through education of how to be a Pokemon Trainer and be safe about it. The PULSE Creed The rules that PULSE gives to all of their prospective trainers are: #Travel in groups, large groups are preferable. #Always keep a weapon on hand, but use your Pokemon first and try to reason with Pokemon before resorting to violence. #Don't always fight. If it looks like you'll be in trouble, run as soon as possible. #Your Pokemon are your friends, not tools. Treat them as such. #Help anyone you see struggling if you have the capability. History of PULSE PULSE was founded as a sect of the Alleos Government as a project to try and re-educate the region on Pokemon. But because of the damage done, they broke off all communications with the group and don't claim anything the group does as representing the government. The group struggled at first but they made a living of being mercenaries who had very obediant Pokemon to get the job easily and quickly. When enough money was gathered, they resorted back to their original plan of educating the region on Pokemon and how to safely become a Pokemon Trainer. They would frequently go out and capture Pokemon and train them, and then offer them to the adoption centers around Alleos so that new Trainers wouldn't have to go far for a first Pokemon. The Belltower Company seems to be ignoring PULSE though they will have nothing to do with their members. PULSE itself will have nothing to do with the Pokemon Liberation Organization, as they let PULSE take the blame for some of their more questionable actions. People frequently confuse the two groups. The leader of PULSE frequently changes, though no one knows why, whether they're being assassinated or there is some conflict within the group. Their most well known project is Pallet Academy, completely built from the ground up by PULSE. The Alleos government has admitted however, that this school was "a much needed addition to the Alleos Region". As of lately, they have been funding a project to give Pokemon Trainers free Pokeballs when they arrive in the Alleos Region in hope that the Trainers will stick around and make Alleos a more friendly place for Trainers. Recruitment and Ranks It's not hard to find a PULSE member, many times they'll be wearing a black hand insigina in some form, though many of them wear handkerchiefs around their necks with the insigina on it, or a necklace with the insignia on it. Recruitment is as simple as going to Pallet Academy and signing up. The Council are the people who make all the major decisions in the organization. They are named after the major Arcana cards, though The Fool is the leader of the entire group. To get higher up in the organization, you must be the ideal of what PULSE stands for, a helpful, and successful trainer. Category:Groups